bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Winter Frozenland
Plot The Bubble Guppies learn about what happens at a fireworks party. At Big Bubble Castle,there was an announcement saying that the fireworks display is cancelled,and everyone is disappointed. Will the show go on?(there was crying sobbing and weeping sorry) Trivia *This is the second time to have a Bubble Guppies character to cry over something,that being Gil. *There was no dance song in this episode. *This is the first episode where the guppies did not sing the outside song because it was raining outside. *The story took place in the classroom. *The little crabs,snails,lobsters,and shrimps were crying. *The pop song Molly sang nearly has the same tune as the song "Big Bubble City",but it took place somewhere around Big Bubble Castle. Pop Song: "The Big Fireworks Party" Singer: Molly and Deema Shop: "Deema's Fireworks Store" Customer: Oona Lunch: Goby - tomato and cheese sandwich, Gil - turkey and cheese, Nonny - Coloroni and cheese Storybook: "The Knights Of Fireworks Land And The Key Bandit" Characters: Oona,Deema,Nonny as the knights,Goby as the king,and Gil as the key bandit Dance Song: None Singer: None Dancers: None Field Trip: Big Bubble Castle (the fireworks display) Important Characters: the guppies. Transcript Molly: "Hi, it me,Molly. And it's time for..." Gil: "Oh no! My balloon is floating away!" A balloon floats by with letters in red that says HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY! Gil: "NO! Molly,catch it,catch it!" Molly:(got the balloon)"Got it!" Gil:(swims to her)"Thanks Molly." Molly: "It's time for Bubble Guppies!" After the theme song, Gil and Deema swam by. Gil: "Hello." Deema: "Hi there." They stopped and saw a crab with a 4th of July balloon. Crab: "Hello there." Gil and Deema: "Hi." Gil: "What are you doing with that balloon?" Crab: "It's for the party tonight." Deema: "Party? I LOVE PARTIES!!"(pauses)"Wait...what party?" Crab: "Our fireworks party. It's tonight." Gil: "Really? I can't wait." Deema: "Me neither!" They swam away. Crab: "Bye. See you tonight!" Gil & Deema: "Bye." The two swan to school. The classroom door opens as the other guppies say hello and they sat down at their spots. Molly,Goby,Nonny,Oona:"Good morning,Mr.Grouper." Mr.Grouper: "Well,good morning everyone." Gil: "Mr.Grouper! Guess what?" Mr.Grouper: "What is it,Gil and Deema?" Deema: "The crabs held a fireworks party at an old castle and we're invited!" Molly: "Really?" Goby: "Awesome!" Nonny: "Cool." Oona: "I like fireworks." Gil: "Me too." Oona: "Mr.Grouper,what happens at a fireworks party?" Mr.Grouper: "Let's think about what happens at a fireworks party." The backround turns blue showing pictures of what happens during a fireworks party. Mr.Grouper: "Before the fireworks begin,you play games with your-"(stays quiet for an answer) Oona: "Friends." Mr.Grouper: "That's right. And when the fireworks begin,the sky starts to fill up with sparks and-"(stays quiet for an answer) Nonny:"Colors." Mr grouper: you're right.colors. Deema: "I LOVE FIREWORKS!" Mr grouper: let's sing about it. Molly:(sang)"Fireworks,fireworks, oh,what a sight! The people look up and the colors look down! And everybody's always going' round and around! Everywhere you go there's a crowd and the sound of The Big Fireworks Party!!!" (Fireworks boomed in the air) Molly,Oona,Gil:(sang)"You're in the party. Folks are always on the run. Booming fireworks,cheerful kids,having lots of fun! All the noise,all the sights! All the noise,all the lights! On the scene that happens at night!" Molly:(sang)"So look around,this party takes place across town. Eat a pretzel from a cart." Gil: "And have some juice to wash it down!" Molly:(sang)"Or climbing Big Bubble Castle to the skies,just look around!"(spoken)"Come on Guppies!!!" Guppies:(sang)"Fireworks,fireworks,oh what a sight!" Molly:(sang)" The people look up and the colors look down! And everybody's always goin' round and around! Every boom of the fireworks,you can hear the sound!" Guppies: "The Big Fireworks Party!" The guppies clap as when song is over. The backround changes to brown as Oona comes out. Oona: "I need to get some decorations for my fireworks party. Come on!" She swims to a shop as Deema is the cashier today. Oona: "Hello. I need some decorations for my fireworks party." Deema: "well you certainly come to the right place." The bubble pops and transform the place into a fireworks store Deema: "welcome to the fireworks store.I have some items right here. Which one do you need?" The items were a banana,a snail toy,and a 4th of July balloon with fireworks on the front and back. Oona:(to viewers)"I need your help. Which one of these items should I pick for my fireworks party? Should I pick the banana,the snail toy,or the balloon?" Little Fish:(moved to the balloon)"That one." Oona: "You're right. These balloons came make great decorations for the party. Thank you." Deema:(smiled)"You're welcome." When Oona went out the door,Mr.Grouper came in. Mr.Grouper: "Excuse me. What time is it?" Deema: "Time for lunch." Deema,Gil,Goby,Nonny,Mr.G:(sang)"What time is it? It's time for lunch! What time is it? It's time for lunch! What time is it? It's time for lunch! It's lunch time! Hey what's for lunch?" The boys sit down and the bubble pops and an outside park bench where they're sitting. Gil: "Hey Goby. What do you have for lunch today?" Goby:(opens his green lunchbox)"A tomato and cheese sandwich. What do you have Gil?" Gil:(opens his blue lunchbox)"I got a turkey and cheese. what did you get nonny? Nonny:(opens his orange lunchbox)"I got Coloroni and cheese?" They laughed as the screen changes into the ocean scene. Little Fishes: ‘‘Coloroni And Cheese? That’s Outragous!” And then Molly is there with Gil. Molly: "Wow! I can't wait for the fireworks party tonight. It's gonna be great!" She saw a shadow behind her. Molly: "Uhh...What is that? Gil? Are you around here somewhere?" Gil: "Hi Molly." Molly: "AHHHH!"(falls down) Gil: "I'm doing shadow puppets. Watch this."(makes a butterfly) Molly: "That's great." Gil: "Now watch-"(sees a shadow of a guppy,hides behind Molly)"Oh dear! What's that?" Nonny: "HELLO!" Gil: "AHHHHH!"(swims away). They laughed when Deema comes by. Deema: "Come on guys. Let's go to King Goby's Castle." Nonny and Molly: "Coming." Molly: "c'mon." The swim to their classroom. Nonny and Molly swam to the castle(it is made of blocks) and they go in. Goby: "It is I,King Goby,and I'm the ruler of Fireworks Land." Molly: "Greetings,your Majesty." Nonny: "Greetings." Goby: "Now tell me,kind ones,why have you come to my castle?" Nonny: "Well,your Majesty,we have come here to tell you that the firework theif has stolen the key to the secret room in your castle." Gil:(swims away with a key,with an evil-like laugh, in a black eye mask)"Heh heh heh." Molly: "There he goes!" Goby: "Knights! Knights! Oona and Deema come with knight helmets. Oona and Deema: "Your Majesty." Deema: "You call?" Goby: "Yes." Oona: "What shall we do for you your Majesty? We can do anything to save Fireworks Land from any danger." Goby: "Well,my fello knights,it's seems that-" THUNDER! Goby: "Thunder?" Gil: "Oh no. We'll have to stay indoors." Molly: "That's okay. We can do our story here. We can call it...The Knights Of Fireworks Land And The Key Bandit!" All: "Yeah.I love that!" Molly: "Once upon a time-" A bubble pops and the classroom changes into the outside of the castle of Fireworks Land. Molly: "There were three knights who live in Fireworks Land." Oona: "Fireworks Land is so peaceful." Deema: "Yeah. I don't think any bad things are going on right now." Nonny: "I don't think so." Goby:(in a distance)"Knights! Knights!" Molly: "The King of Fireworks Land called over his three trusty knights." Nonny,Oona,Deema: "Your Majesty!"(bows) Goby: "Knights! There is one mission I want you to do." Deema: "What do you order us to do,your Majesty? We can do anything to save Fireworks Land from any trouble." Goby: "Well,this is a real mission. I can't find my key to the secret room. The key is stolen by the key bandit." Deema: "So what do we do? Stop the bandit and get the key back?" Goby: "Right! Now hurry!" Molly: "And so,the knights set off on their first mission to get the king's key and stop the bandit. So far they didn't see the bandit and they start to look all over Fireworks Village. The knights looked all over the village for the bandit. They even hung up Help Wanted posters." Nonny: "I don't think anybody saw the key bandit." Voice:(evil tone)"Heh heh heh." Oona: "Do you hear that?" Deema: "What's that laugh?" Nonny: "I think that was the key bandit." Molly: "Suddenly and without warning,the key bandit comes out." Key bandit:(in an evil tone)"What are you knights doing here?" Deema: "It's....it's....THE KEY BANDIT!!!" Oona: "You're the key bandit?" Nonny: "You are the key bandit! Now give back the king's key!" Key bandit: "Never!" Deema: "That does it."(goes to the bandit)"Excuse me,Mr.Bandit. Why did you take the king's key?" Key bandit: "Well...I accidentally locked myself out of my own house...so I sneaked into the king's castle...and I stole it and I was going to my house and that's when you knights showed up." Nonny: "Well,you should've asked the king first before you take his key." Key bandit: "I was going to do that,but I'm afraid he'll say no." Deema: "You can't take the king's key without his permission. You gotta ask first before you take the key." Molly: "And so,the knights and the bandit went back to the king. The bandit said sorry for stealing the king's key and the king accepted his apology. And they lived happily ever after." The guppies clapped as the backround changed into the ocean scene with Molly. Molly: "Wasn't that a great story?" Tiny Voices: "Boom! Boom! Boom!" Molly swam to what made the noise. The Little Fishes were pretending to be fireworks. Gil: hi molly these fish are making sounds of The fireworks. Little Fish 1: "Boom." Little Fish 2: "Boom!" Little Fish 3: "BOOM!" A little fish swam by. Little Fish 4: "Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! B-" He bumps into Little Fish 1 and they both collapsed onto the tan sand. Little Fish 4: "Oops..." The little fish swims away Gil: hey come back here. Molly laughed as Oona comes by. Oona: "Molly. It stopped raining,and that means we're going to the Big Fireworks Party!" All: field trip! Molly: c'mon let's go. The guppies swam to the bus to the Big Bubble Castle. When they got there,they saw the castle. It was designed with colorful balloons and the castle was painted blue. The guppies got off the bus as the sky turned into the afternoon sky. The guppies went inside. Deema: "Look at this!" Gil: "Wow! Crab: "Hey,there." Gil: "Oh hi." Crab: "The fireworks are gonna start soon. I just can't wait!" Gil: "Neither can I." The guppies went outside and played Fishketball. Molly:(to viewers)"I start with the ball. I have to throw the ball to someone who's closest to me. Who's closer, Deema or Gil?" Little:Fish: "Gil." Molly:(to viewers)"Right. Gil is the closest."(throws the ball to Gil) Gil:(he catches the ball)"I got it."(to viewers)"I have to throw the ball to someone who's closer to the hoop. Who's closer to the hoop, Goby or Nonny?" Little Fish: "Nonny." Gil: "Right. Nonny is closer to the hoop."(throws the ball to Nonny) Nonny:(catches it)"I caught it."(throws the ball through the hoop) The guppies clapped and cheered. Announcement: "Ladies and gentlemen,boys and girls. Please gather at the top of Big Bubble Castle. The fireworks are going to start soon." Deema: "Let's go." When the guppies are at the roof of the castle, we can hardly wait for the excitement in the air. Gil: "This is so exciting!" Molly: this is gonna be so awesome. A lobster came out through the door from a room. Lobster: "Ladies and gentlement,may I have your attention? I'm sorry, but I have some bad news. Due to that rain storm we had earlier today, the firecrackers got wet and we were not able to launch them." Gil: (gasps) " NOOOOOO!!"(begins to cry in tears). Molly:(sad)"Gilly...don't cry, Gilly..." Mr. Grouper: "The fireworks party can come again next year." Gil:(still crying in tears)"Next year? This my first fireworks party..."( Gil puts his head down on a table)"I'm so disappointed that it's ruined....(still cries in tears) Molly: "Don't worry Gilly. Some other crabs, snails and shrimps were crying. A snail comes by. Snail: "Sir,I just found out that we're still able to launch them." Lobster: "How? They were wet." Snail: "I was able to get them out of the rain. They were just a little wet. Lobster: "Really?!"(to the crowd)"Ladies and gentlemen,I have very good news." Some crabs, shrimps, and snails stopped crying, even Gil. Lobster: "The fireworks display can go on!" Everyone cheered. Then,the fireworks boomed in the dark sky. It filled up with bright colors. Everyone was amazed. When the display was over,the backround changed into the ocean scene again. Molly: "The fireworks display was so cool." Gil: "Yeah. That was the best fireworks party I ever went to."(got out a snail toy)"And look what I've got at the souvenier shop." Molly: "Cool." Bubble Puppy comes and takes the toy away from Gil. Gil: "Hey! Come back here with my toy!!!" Molly then laughs as the episode ends with the theme song. Category:Crying episodes Category:Episodes